Turning Back Time
by krinkles
Summary: Heyo! this is my first fic ever! Summary:Sakura learned the never ageing technique from Tsunade, kakashi uses his Sharingan when sakura practiced it, he foolishly uses it and is stuck looking like hes 13! KakashiSakura
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: yay! My first fic! And please be honest with me and tell me what you think!!

"Word" I someone talking

'Thoughts' is thoughts

Summary: Sakura learned the never ageing technique from Tsunade, kakashi uses his Sharingan when sakura practiced it, he foolishly uses it and is stuck looking like hes 13! KakashiSakura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, at all.

Turing back time.

Chpt. One: and new day, a new dress.

Sakura stood in an cherry tree orchard with the wind blowing in her hair, the smell of fresh picked cherries in the air, she was holding hands with her one, true, love, she embraced this moment and held close.......her pillow.

"Eeeeek!!" Sakura yelped. She was fighting against the fluffy white monster, after she fell off the bed. Yes, another day of boring training, ANOTHER day of rejection from HER Sasuke-kun. AND another day from running away from the rabid fan boys.

She was a regular 13 year old ninja with a lust for love. Her short pink hair

Has yet again grown shoulder length, yet again she strived for Sasuke, but, to no avail.

She sighed as she made her bed 'Sasuke-kun will surly like me today!' She smiled a Naruto-ish smile as she put on her brand new BLUE dress with white trimming and a circular patch. It was the same dress but instead of the colour red, it was blue, Sasukes favorite colour. (A.N. just because I said so.)

She quickly got into her new black shorts, wrapped bandages around her thigh and attached her kunai holsters, grabbed her backpack, snatched an already made piece of toast (A.N. with the magic of my story telling!) and darted to their meeting place.

This mission was a whole week or Kakashi likes to put it, "a big mission" and she was set! 'No matter what happens this week, ill be ready! And not to mention Sasuke-kun will fall in love with my new outfit!' But before she knew it, she already past the bridge by a few feet.

She blushed at her mistake and ran right over to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun!" she practically screamed, and almost woke up half of Konoha, considering it was 5 am, "How do you like my knew outfit?" she asked, a bit more quieter, she spun around and blushed.

"Hn, would you stop trying to impress me and act like more of a ninja" Sasuke said, monotonously, as if he didn't care at all.

Sakura sighed and sat on the old bridges railing. 'I spent all my money on this and he didn't care at all.'

The light breeze bought the smell of ramen, and, it was only getting stronger, she sighed as she was getting ready for Naruto. But then, all of a sudden, out of no where, Naruto popped up in Sakura's face and yelled "OHIYO SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!"

Sakura freaked out, sure, he has done this before, but not THAT loud, and not THAT close. "EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!" Sakura screamed and fell into the water.

AHAHAHAHA a cliff hanger!!(sort of) well, tell me how you liked it and I will continue!

krinkles


	2. Turning back time chapter 2

Turning Back Time Chpt 2 :Complaints, and more.

"Word" I someone talking

'Thoughts' is thoughts

Summary: Sakura learned the never ageing technique from Tsunade, kakashi uses his Sharingan when sakura practiced it, he foolishly uses it and is stuck looking like hes 13! KakashiSakura.

Authors note: WOW! I haven't updated in a while, or, like, for how many months? I never expected that people would actually like my stories, so, I shall continue!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, if I did, kakashi would be much younger and loves sakura, naruto would love hinata and sasuke would love temari, Ino would die, and shika would be mine and same with lee…and hayate….and everyone else…

Any who, ONWARD!

Sakura freaked out, sure, he has done this before, but not THAT loud, and not THAT close. "EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!" Sakura screamed and fell into the water. "Naruto!!! I'm gonna kill you!!'

Sakura surfaced, breathing in fresh air, she calmly swam to the bank and twisted her wet, blue dress, letting the water run out, and trudged over to Naruto "You. BAKA!!!!!!!" Sakura slammed her fist into Naruto's face and just like that, Naruto plunged into the freezing cold waters like sakura did a few minutes before.

Sakura practically screamed her head off "I TOLD YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN! DO, NOT, DO THAT ANYMORE!" She quietly sat down and sighed, this was one bad day. She quickly dries her hair, hoping that sasuke's eyes wouldn't look over to her.

But, since she WAS having a bad day. He Was. Sakura looked at him for a few seconds. And realized he was laughing, at her, on her BAD day. Well, she decided that she wasn't going to take this from a, smart, cool, hot boy any longer and trudged up to him and looked into his eyes, her ears practically blowing out steam.

Sasuke blinked a couple times, trying to stop his laugh, he didn't know what she would do if he would laugh longer, but, he was intending to find out.

"What's so funny?" she said in a serious voice, that scared even the bees away from the flowers nearby.

Sasuke tried to think, FAST. If he were to respond like he usually did, he would get pushed into the water, but, if he didn't, he would get pushed into the water, He was just so confused. "…" was all that he could peep out of his mouth before !SHOCK! He was pushed into the water.

"Sasuke-baka!!! You didn't even notice my new dress!!!" Sakura screamed angrily, and watched him plummet to his watery doom ((A.N DOOM! XD))

"Yo." Kakashi appeared, late as usual, casually walking over to Sakura like nothing happened at all. "Blowing off a little steam?" He laughed to himself.

Sakura twitched, he was nearly an hour late, on her bad day, she was wet, on her bad day, and Sasuke didn't even notice the 80$ dress, ON HER BAD DAY.

Before you knew it, Kakashi was in the water as well.

Sakura faced the cold, wet nins in the water "I'm going to see lady Hokage!" she shrilled "MAYBE I can get a better team that you!" and she stormed off into town and into the office.

"E-excuse me?" asked the secretary, peering over her book, and the pink haired nin tapping her foot all to loudly.

"I'm here to see the Hokage!" she yelled, taking out some more anger out on the poor woman.

The scared secretary nodded hastily, and pushed a button, alerting the Hokage that she was expecting a visitor. But she had no idea it would be and angry visitor.

Sakura trudged into the office, to see The older blonde Hokage sleeping on her desk. "Lady Hokage!" she yelled at yet another poor defenseless, person. "I demand you to put me on a new team!!!"

Tsunade sighed, and lifted her head off the desk, She didn't need this now "What's the problem Sakura-san?" she mumbled, wiping a little drool off her face. Which hopefully Sakura didn't notice.

"The problem is…" Sakura began, "Sasuke doesn't notice me, Naruto won't leave me alone, and Kakashi is always late!" she spilled out, almost going into tears. "And I don't know how to fix it!" she wailed.

Tsunade nodded, looking like she was interested, but, obviously not. "You know what…" she smiled; maybe it was time to show someone her infamous jutsu... "I can make Sasuke Notice you……That is…if you still want to be on the same team as him.." she smiled, all she needed to do now was to show her it, and send her off, making both of them happy.

Sakura's eyes glistened "YOU CAN!?" she asked excitedly, now she forgot everything about her bad day.

! COUPLE WEEKS LATER!

Sakura happily skipped down the path, now that she knew the jutsu, she would use it to make her look more mature, and Sasuke would fall head over heals in love with her.

Sakura went into a secluded location where she began to do many hand seals. Then she focused her chakra and POOF! She looked like she was 15. Her legs were longer, her hair fell past her shoulders and she looked full grown. She leaped with joy. Now it was obvious that her personality wasn't full grown.

Kakashi was strolling along the forest pathway, taking his time as usual, reading his favorite book 'Come Come Paradise' and saw something pink in the bush. Normally, he would just shrug and walk along, but, it was pink! What hides in the bush and is Pink!?

So, Kakashi parted the bush a little and saw Sakura perform handseals. He smiled, knowing that one of his students was practicing a jutsu. Kakashi moved his headband so that he could copy her new technique. He had to admit, he had new seen this before. And. He wanted to find out what it did. Not bothering to see the outcome that Sakura had, he rushed home to bachelor flat and test it out.

But he didn't know what madness it will ensue.


End file.
